The LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution technology) in the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3rd generation partnership project) adopts OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing, orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) as its core transmission technology. In the case of intra-frequency networking, limited frequency band resources are reused in different cells. Therefore, it is inevitable that interference exists between adjacent cells, which need to be managed and coordinated.
At present, ICIC (Intercell interference coordination, intercell interference coordination) usually adopts a scheme of coordination between two adjacent cells. During coordination between two adjacent cells, an edge resource of a third party is usually borrowed in a circulation adjacency manner. Specifically, when a cell A and an adjacent cell B coordinate with each other, the cell A usually borrows an edge resource of another adjacent cell (for example, a cell C or a cell D) in a circulation adjacency manner, so as to avoid interference between the cell A and the cell B.
In an existing technology of coordination between two cells, interference coordination between two adjacent cells is considered but interference with another cell is not fully considered, which causes potential interference with an edge user of another adjacent cell. Therefore, an effect of the intercell interference coordination is poor.